Death on Wheels
Death on Wheels is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the fifty-eighth case of the game and the second case of Pacific Bay. It takes place in Ocean Shore, a district based in Pacific Bay. Plot , where the car crash occurred.]]Chief of Police, Andrea Marquez, congratulated the player for successfully solving the first murder investigation alongside Junior Officer Amy Young. She then informed the player that Detective Frank Knight had returned from his anger management course and that he was assigned to be the player's partner in the next case. Shortly after, Frank came inside and showed no respect to Chief Marquez when he joined the discussion and explained how he had gone to Beerfest instead of attending his anger management course, much to the Chief's distaste. Andrea ignored it for the time being as she introduced the player to Frank, who then offered to show the player the underbelly of Ocean Shore. The player agreed and the two went off to the underbelly, only to witness a horrific racing car crash and begin their first murder investigation as partners. The victim of the crash was a street racer named Carlos Antonio, who was found by the team tied up to the murdering race car with the top-most part of his skull pryed open due to violent contact with the concrete, meaning Carlos was tortured to death with the car. The killer was a tattoo artist/designer named Shawn Bailey. to torture and murder Carlos.]]Shawn believed that a stripper named Memphis Banach was his to take because he fell in love with her the first day he met her, but Memphis fell in love with Carlos, and in spite of Carlos's wife-beating antics, Carlos fell in love with the stripper as well. Shawn convinced Memphis to turn Carlos to the police, file a complaint, but Shawn's suggestion did not work because Memphis and Carlos were in love with each other and would never turn one another to the police no matter what. Shawn tried to reason with Carlos by texting him, but that antic also did not work. Shawn was fed up with Carlos dating Memphis, so Shawn hijacked a street racing car parked near where he lived, loitered throughout town, headed to Derek Stone's party, and convinced Carlos to run in the night's race. Moments after Shawn escorted Carlos out of Derek's flat, he punched Carlos unconscious, strapped him to the car hood with chains, and drove the car at full speed to scrape Carlos's head like a strawberry jam canister until he crashed into the crime scene. Judge Dante (with Frank's cooperation) sentenced Shawn to 20 years in jail, 5 years for street racing and 15 years for killing Carlos. Shawn replied with anger that he saved Memphis from Carlos and declared himself innocent, but Dante countered that Shawn brought more terror to Memphis's life, and then made his decision final. In the aftermath of Shawn's indictment, Derek beat up a vigilante named Naomi Suzuki, as Naomi realized Derek had not paid up for his past due traffic violations. Derek was forced to pay for those traffic violations to prevent Frank from revoking his driving license. Trouble in Ocean Shore became inevitable following the close of the case. Stats Victim *'Carlos Antonio' (tortured till death with a racing car) Murder Weapon *'Street Racing Car' Killer *'Shawn Bailey' Suspects C58DerekStone.png|Derek Stone C58ShawnBailey.png|Shawn Bailey C58MemphisBanach.png|Memphis Banach B-Walden.png|Becky Walden C58NaomiSuzuki.png|Naomi Suzuki 1459195 685454994844143 7774211 n.jpg Killer's Profile *The killer knows car mechanics. *The killer smokes weed. *The killer has bruises. *The killer wears diamond earring. *The killer wears a tattoo. Crime Scenes PBC2-CS1A.PNG|Car Crash PBC2-CS1B.PNG|Street Race Car PBC2-CS2A.PNG|Apartment PBC2-CS2B.PNG|Living Room PBC2-CS3A.PNG|Tattoo Parlor PBC2-CS3B.PNG|Design Table Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Car Crash. (Clues: Car Pieces, GPS Pad, Victim's Body; Murder Weapon Found: Street Racing Car) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: Killer has bruises) *Examine Car Pieces. (Result: Steering Wheel) *Examine Steering Wheel. (03:00:00; Attribute: Killer knows car mechanics) *Examine GPS Pad. (Result: Derek's Apartment) *Investigate Apartment. (Prerequisite: Derek's Apartment located; Clues: Pile of Panties, Damaged Photograph) *Question Derek Stone about the Killer's Car. (Play Apartment as a task first) *Examine Pile of Panties. (Result: Phone) *Examine Phone. (Result: Unlocked Phone) *Analyzed Unlocked Phone. (09:00:00) *Question Shawn Bailey about his threat sent to the victim. (Prerequisite: Finish Phone Analysis first) *Examine Damaged Photograph. (Result: Restored Photograph) *Analyze Photograph. (06:00:00) *Ask Memphis Banach about her relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Finish Photograph Analysis first) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Question Becky Walden about her video of the murder. (Available at the start; Clues: Becky's Phone) *Examine Becky's Phone. (Result: Motorcycle) *Analyze Motorcycle. (12:00:00) *Ask Naomi Suzuki what she was doing on the Crime Scene. (Prerequisite: Motorcycle Analysis done) *Investigate Tattoo Parlor. (Available at the start; Clues: Stack of Mags, Shift Schedule) *Examine Stack of Mags. (Result: Bent Butterfly Knife) *Analyze Bent Butterfly Knife. (06:00:00; Attribute: Killer smokes weed) *Examine Schedule. (Result: Shawn's Schedule) *Ask Shawn what he knows about the killer's car. (Prerequisite: Schedule unraveled) *Investigate Living Room. (Prerequisite: Talk to Shawn first; Clues: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Complaint Form) *Analyze Complaint Form. (09:00:00) *Talk to Memphis Banach about the victim beating on her. (Prerequisite: Finish Complaint Analysis) *Go to Chapter 3. (2 stars) Chapter 3 *Talk to Naomi Suzuki about her losing her parents in a car accident. (Available at the start) *Talk to Derek Stone about him organizing street races. (Prerequisite: Talk to Naomi first) *Investigate Design Table. (Available at the start; Clues: Blue Sticker) *Examine Sticker. (Result: QR Code) *Analyze QR Code. (09:00:00) *Ask Becky Walden why she called a manhunt on the killer. (Prerequisite: Finish QR Code Analysis) *Investigate Street Race Car. (All tasks before this must be done first; Clues: Leather Headrest, Box of Chains) *Examine Leather Headrest. (Result: Residue) *Analyze Residue. (15:00:00; Attribute: Killer wears Diamond Earring) *Examine Box of Chains. (Result: Towel) *Examine Towel. (Result: Substance) *Analyze Substance. (09:00:00; Killer wears a tattoo) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation *Investigate Tattoo Parlor. (Available from start; Clues: Tattoo Tools) *Examine Tattoo Tools. (Result: Torn Photo) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Restored Photo) *Ask Memphis about Naomi's whereabouts. (Prerequisite: Restored Photo; Rewards: Chippendale Costume, White Cowboy Hat) *Ask Becky what happened to Naomi. (Prerequisite: Play Tattoo Parlor as a task) *Investigate Car Crash. (Prerequisite: Talk to Becky first; Clues: Bloodied Helmet) *Examine Helmet. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (09:00:00) *Question Derek about his fight with Naomi. (Prerequisite: Finish Blood Sample Analysis first; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Apartment. (Result: Speeding Ticket) *Examine Speeding Ticket. (Result: Note on Speeding Ticket) *Force Derek Stone to pay his fine. (Prerequisite: Note unraveled; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move on to the next case! (1 star) Trivia * The case's title may be a reference to the American Western television series Hell on Wheels. * The theme of the case—most noticeably its racing concept and chapter cover images (excluding Chapter 3's and Additional Investigation's)—was most likely inspired by The Fast and the Furious film series. * The video-sharing website called "TrendVid", which is mentioned various times in the case, is most likely a parody of YouTube, a real-life video-sharing website. ** TrendVid is also featured in The Young and the Lifeless, a later case in the game. * The lime green, the white, the blue, the maroon, the metallic yellow and the dark yellow sports cars featured in the "Car Crash" crime scene strongly resemble the Toyota Supra Mark IV, the 1999 Ford Mustang GT, the Dodge Charger LX, the Ferrari F430, the 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle SS and the 2005 Ford Mustang GT-R Concept, respectively. ** All the aforementioned sports cars (except the one in metallic yellow) are also featured in the "Street Race Car" crime scene of the very case. ** Also, the white sports car has similar paint scheme to that of Brian O'Connor's Nissan Skyline GT-R featured in 2 Fast 2 Furious. * Also in the "Car Crash" crime scene, an artwork depicting Mickey Mouse can be spotted near the airport sign. Interestingly enough, it is a collectable object. * The animated illustration of the car that Shawn uses to murder Carlos is strongly based on the 2010 Dodge Viper SRT10 ACR. * In the crime scene "Living Room", the collectable object labelled as "Robot mask" is an obvious parody of Iron Man's signature robot mask. * When examining the pile of magazines found at the "Tattoo Parlor" crime scene, several golf magazines featuring Tony Webb and Harold Knight from Drive, Swing, Die can be noticed. * "Sawa" motorcycles is a parody of Kawasaki motorcycles, and the one which Naomi rides is a modified dual exhaust version of the 2013 Kawasaki Ninja 300. * The QR code on Becky's sticker is functional and points to the prettysimplegames.com website. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases of Pacific Bay Category:Ocean Shore